<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace at last by LocalChaoticGremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176638">Peace at last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalChaoticGremlin/pseuds/LocalChaoticGremlin'>LocalChaoticGremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tf2 Comfort Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag, Other, Wholesome, no beta reader we die like men, platonic engie is a good boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalChaoticGremlin/pseuds/LocalChaoticGremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wanted some time to relax but of course, Teufort isn't going to allow that lmao.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tf2 Comfort Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2244654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been sat in the living area, curled up in the corner of the ancient leather sofa, mind wandering as you devoured word after word of the novel in front of you.</p><p>It was at that moment that Soldier and Demo decided to come rolling into the room, shattering the relaxed atmosphere, in a rough-housing whirlwind. The flurry of limbs, curse words, insults (and you were sure you saw a shovel mixed in there too) caused you to startle badly. After a brief moment of observing the chaos, you wordlessly began to pack your stuff up to try and find another quiet reading nook.”</p><p>Packing away your snacks; water bottle; blanket and nabbing a thick pillow from the sofa you left the clusterfuck that had began to attract the attention of the other mercs.</p><p>Wandering down the cold concrete corridors you headed to Engie’s workshop. Honestly, it was an unconscious move on your part. All you thought of was ‘comfy’ and ‘quiet’ and your body apparently did the rest on autopilot. Arriving at the thick door that guarded Engie’s sanctuary, you hesitated for a moment before knocking carefully and waiting for a response.</p><p>Hearing a muffled “come in” from the other side, you carefully pushed open the door to be greeted by a slightly flustered Dell. </p><p>“I’m really sorry to barge in on you like this Engie”</p><p>“Ah, it’s ok doodlebug, whadda ya need?”</p><p>“I…. I was going to ask if I could sit in the corner of your workshop and read. I wouldn’t normally ask but-”</p><p>                                  “ I heard Solly ‘nd Demo from here. It’s alrigh’ buttercup, in you come.”</p><p>Dipping your head in thanks and shooting Engie a grateful grin, you scuttled into the cluttered but cosy workshop and began to settle yourself in a vacant corner.</p><p>Engie watched you curiously for a minute as you set up your tiny island of tranquillity, plopping the cushion on the floor before practically nesting yourself into the blanket with your book and snacks. Shaking his head chuckling softly, Dell turned back to his work, grateful for the companionable silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>